Justin Lazard
Justin Lazard (born November 30, 1966) is an American actor, producer, director, and model. Lazard's most notable role was in Species II (1998) as an astronaut (Patrick Ross) who mutates into an alien bent on having sex with human women and impregnating them, creating a race of alien children. Biography Lazard was born in New York, but was raised in Connecticut. His father, Sidney Lazard, is a former foreign correspondent, and his mother, Julie (née Thayer), is a photographer. In 1974, the family relocated to Paris where his father was stationed by ABC News. After his parents' divorce when he was a freshman in high school, Lazard marked time in boarding schools and at Emory University. Transferring to NYU to study acting, he was "discovered" in a bar by a talent agent and was soon appearing in TV commercials. Acting career After a small role in Spike of Bensonhurst in 1988, Lazard landed the recurring role of a punk-rock undercover cop on NBC's Miami Vice, appearing in three episodes. To pay for acting classes, he began a brief career as a model. Small parts in features (i.e., Born to Ride in 1991) and regular roles in unsuccessful series (e.g., Second Chances CBS 1993–94) followed.In 1995, Lazard landed the role of a charming stockbroker on the primetime CBS soap Central Park West, but the series floundered and despite some retooling and a title change to "CPW", the show was cancelled after its second season. He starred in Extreme (1995) as part of a Rocky Mountain rescue team but the series was cut short after 7 episodes. He had a role in the direct-to-video release The Big Fall (1997). Working in partnership with his brother Marc through Lazard Productions, he began to create material for himself. His most notable role was in Species II (1998) as an astronaut (Patrick Ross) who mutates into an alien bent on having sex with human women and impregnating them, creating a race of alien children. He went on to produce the thriller Dark Harbor (1998), which he co-scripted with director Adam Coleman Howard. Lazard also served as executive producer on Stanley's Gig in 2000, written and directed by his brother, Marc Lazard. Personal Life Lazard was married to model Shannon Fluet. They wedded in 2008 but have since parted ways. She appeared as a model in Project Runway (season 2) and has been represented by the Ford Models and Click Models. They have one child together; a daughter named Justine Lazard. Allegations On the evening of July 4, 2006 in Lakeport, California, Lazard was arrested and charged with indecent exposure and resisting arrest, having been "exposing himself near one of the piers" of the local park. During the arrest, he was tasered by one of the officers. In May 2009, he failed to appear in court and a bench warrant was subsequently issued for his arrest. In January 2011, Lazard reached a plea agreement with Lake County prosecutors regarding the charges of 2006. He pleaded guilty to a misdemeanor charge of "lewd conduct", with the other charges being dismissed, and agreed to pay $7,500 to a named family resource center. His psychiatrist attested that his behavior was due to a transitory “severe psychotic breakdown” and that "treatment had worked well" in his case. Trivia * Star Sign: Sagittarius * He was born on November 30, 1967 in New York City, New York, USA * Popular male model, selected by Calvin Klein and used in many of the "nude" advertisements. * Attended Emory University in Atlanta, Georgia. * His father is foreign correspondent Sidney Lazard. * Was raised in Connecticut. * His paternal grandfather was English-American, and his paternal grandmother was German-American, and his mother is Irish-American. Gallery Lazard20booking2007-05-06-225x300.jpg 10029.gif Tumblr nfuo498DMW1u2ddo1o1 500.jpg 2418059,qqIM1UKU ni9j2qj4zNzHgL2QwE1xF4vfFVBSMIdV5 UuQZpM6LPlArm0UA5ENB2KSQKrAPtYcJjzPcJVNgyTw .jpg 181744 104230519657108 1192740 n.jpg Abc046c1e0daa6bc9c142cf8d1da1fb8.jpg 2c95035.jpg 12341173 1167726016572767 7487027767167897054 n.jpg 10414429 924230524255652 2284198057482142685 n.jpg 577764 546719575340084 952166786 n.jpg 528864 575040349174673 2053525728 n.jpg 523918 546246292054079 544361952 n.jpg 1077614 661987847146589 1397548967 o.jpg 426395 576913772320664 52401530 n.jpg 10450286 867194733292565 6124589892343833220 o.jpg 1939547 787999011212138 847315286 n.jpg 1540467 748451041833602 2005628992 o.jpg Justinface.jpg 64898 634x475.jpg 14705632 1839370052964943 3775138216357643239 n.jpg 16700479 1623884667623564 6535655663298436606 o.jpg 23270561 102851063822505 7325140089146955574 o.jpg 278939 full.jpg Category:Cast